


Unkissed Collection

by 221b_hound



Series: Unkissed [18]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Compilation of the Unkissed series to date, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-07
Updated: 2014-05-07
Packaged: 2018-01-23 21:51:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 69
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1580747
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/221b_hound/pseuds/221b_hound
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The wonderful Quarryquest has once more created a cover and ebooks for a series of mine. You can get all the Unkissed series from Unkissed to Unravelled in a single handy epub or mobi format now, with a lovely cover.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Unkissed Collection

Thank you Quarryquest for the wonderful cover and the digital files.

One day (not soon, but one day) I'll scrub the serial numbers off and put this series on Amazon as a new M/M series... so this is a good opportunity to get it in its Johnlock form! 

There are of course more Unkissed stories planned - I just have to write them!

 

[ ](http://www.sendspace.com/file/alcaba)

[Unkissed Collection ](http://www.sendspace.com/file/nd25b5)(epub)

[Unkissed Collection ](http://www.sendspace.com/file/ditt4q)(mobi)


End file.
